Products having a stick-like form for dispensing are generally in the nature of semi-solid or highly viscous materials, such as known cosmetic products which include lipstick, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and the like. Other products which are dispensable in stick-like form are known as personal care and hygiene products, for example, deodorants, lip balms, sunscreens, insect repellents and the like. Generally, there are known other products such as household products which can be dispensed in stick-like form, for example, adhesives, polishes and the like. There is therefore known a number of products in stick-like form which are dispensable for various applications.
One form of a known dispenser for cosmetics is referred to as a lipstick case. The lipstick case generally includes a housing which is covered by a removable cap when the contained lipstick in stick-like form is in a retracted position. Upon removing the cap, the lipstick is advanced through the housing by means of a mechanism so as to expose the lipstick for application. The lipstick is typically mounted in a holder or carrier which is engaged by the mechanism to enable the lipstick to be moved within the housing between the retracted storage position and the extended user position. In order for the dispenser to function properly, it is a requirement that the lipstick be securely fastened within its holder or carrier.
To this end, there is known various designs for securing a lipstick to its holder or carrier. For example, Vaupel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,727 discloses a lipstick carrier having a spring element provided with an outwardly facing cam which engage a recess at the end of an outer lipstick tube to prevent the lipstick carrier from slipping out of the lipstick tube. At other times when the lipstick is retracted, rear engagement lugs on the spring element embed into the lipstick upon engagement of the cam with the inner surface of the lipstick tube to prevent the lipstick from slipping out of the lipstick carrier. However, the securing action is eliminated when the lipstick is fully extending, which can cause the lipstick to accidentally dislodge from the lipstick carrier during use.
Hopgood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,803 and Wild, U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,580 disclose a rigid metal carrier of open cylindrical cup shape. A pair of inwardly directed lugs formed from a portion of the metallic carrier are operative for retaining the inserted stick cosmetic, for example, stick colognes, stick deodorants and the like.
Reichenbach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,473 discloses a lipstick carrier having a metallic cup-shaped carrier formed with an annular inwardly projecting rib to aid in retaining the lipstick within the carrier.
Mazzola, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,430; Ackermann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,124; Lombardi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,814; Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,822; Grau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,169; Hultgren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,509; Spatz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,070 and German Patent No. DE 3442094 disclose a lipstick carrier provided with a plurality of inwardly directed longitudinally extending ribs for engaging the lipstick and securing same within the carrier.
Croce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,599 discloses a lipstick carrier having a pair of spaced apart helical ribs projecting inwardly for engaging the lipstick. When a lipstick is inserted into the carrier, the lipstick is cammed by the internal ribs so as to turn itself during the insertion operation thereby anchoring the lipstick in the carrier.
Gelardin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,152 discloses a lipstick carrier provided with a pair of inwardly directed tongues formed as dihedral angles with a sharp outer edge. The outer edges of the tongues are notched for anchoring a lipstick within the carrier against displacement therefrom.
Broder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,631 discloses a lipstick carrier having a base plate from which there extends a plurality of triangular-shaped prongs into which the lipstick is pressed.
Safianoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,123 discloses a lipstick carrier which includes an internal ring supported by a plurality of radially extending ribs into which the bottom of a lipstick is embedded.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there has been recognized a continuous problem of the lipstick or other product to be dispensed in stick-like form being dislodged from its holder or carrier. This can occur when the dispenser is subject to vibration, shock or repeated movement, such as during shipment. Under these conditions, it is possible for the formed tip of the lipstick to compress into the inner surface of the cap so as to be deformed. This results in a product which is not acceptable to the consumer, thereby often prompting return of the dispenser by either the distributor or consumer.
Accordingly, there is still the room for improvements in dispensers for various products which are provided in stick-like form in the nature of a semi-solid or highly viscous material for a multitude of applications.